


Loyal Wallace

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loveathons: Cupid Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Wallace does a favor for Veronica with a little help from Mac.





	Loyal Wallace

**Author's Note:**

> Not only was this done for the Cupid Challenge at Loveathons but I also used it for lex_83's Ask Questions Later Challenge. My scenario for that was "How To Take Fingerprints".

Veronica Mars hadn’t been seen in days. If anyone cared, Wallace thought they were doing a damn good job of hiding it.

Then again, this wasn't the first time Veronica had done this.

Wallace shook his head as he slammed the door to his locker shut. There was just one thing he had to do and even as he made the decision, he couldn’t believe he was going to do it.

He was going to talk to Logan Echolls.

~*~*~

“Woody, right?” Logan said once he had opened the door. Wallace didn’t say anything. He knew full well that Logan knew exactly what his name was, especially after this summer. But this was just another way for him to get his little digs in.

“Mind if I come in?”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “That would depend on what you want.”

Wallace adjusted his backpack as he continued to look back at Logan. “I wanted to talk to you about Veronica.”

“And suddenly I’m so very busy. Come back next month.” He smirked and began to shut the door, frowning when Wallace put his foot in front of the door to keep it from shutting. Logan glanced down and then back up at Wallace. “Been taking lessons in Annoying People 101 and Peskiness 212 from Veronica, I see.”

“Best student,” Wallace replied. Logan looked as if he were fighting off a smile before he shook his head and pulled the door fully open.

“Come in,” he said, sounding resigned.

“You won’t regret it.”

Logan snorted. “Somehow I doubt that.”

~*~*~

Logan stared at Wallace for a few minutes, silent. He shook his head.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to help you look for Veronica because she decided to skip school for a few days?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not like this is the first time, you know.”

Wallace shook his head. “She was only supposed to be gone for a day. It’s almost been a week.”

Logan frowned, the slightest hint of concern flickering through his eyes. “What?”

“Changes things a bit, doesn’t it?” Wallace asked. Logan sighed, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. He looked as if he were struggling with himself for a few moments before he lowered his hand and looked over at Wallace.

“Where do we start?”

Wallace grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

~*~*~

“You know, her dad already doesn’t like me. I really don’t need to get caught breaking into their apartment,” Logan muttered as they stood in the parking lot of Veronica’s apartment complex. Wallace shook his head.

“First of all, her dad’s out of town. And second, we’re not going to break in.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, an expression Wallace decided was going to end up becoming permanent because Logan did it so often.

“We’re not going in? So we just came here to see if Veronica would magically appear at the door if we thought hard enough?”

Wallace rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that talent would be handy for you, but no. And I never said we weren’t going in. I said we weren’t going to break in.” He reached into his pocket and out a key ring, dangling it from his fingers. “We’re going to use a key.”

“You have a key?”

Wallace shrugged. “I took the spare from their hiding place a few days ago,” he explained. Logan snorted, amusement clear on his face. “What? Someone needs to make sure Backup had food and all that.”

“Right,” was all the reply he got.

“Let’s just go inside, okay?” Wallace said, walking ahead. Logan saluted him, a small smirk on his face.

“Sir, yes, sir.”

~*~*~

The minute Backup saw Logan, he let out a delighted bark and knocked him over. As he watched Logan try to calm the dog down, Wallace smirked and leaned against the wall.

“Yeah, Backup, it’s nice to see you again too,” Logan said, scratching him behind the ears. “Calm down.” He glanced up at Wallace, who was still smirking. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s funny, that’s all.”

Logan frowned at him but didn’t say anything else as he gave Backup one last scratch before pulling himself up. Instead he began to head straight for Veronica’s room. Wallace’s eyebrows shot up, the surprise something he pushed aside as Logan paused and turned to look back at him.

“We going to look around or were you hoping Backup would tell you something?” he asked. At the sound of his name, Backup’s tail began to wag. Wallace shook his head, patting the dog on the head.

“We’ll probably have the best luck in her room,” he said. Logan nodded.

“Why I was going in there.”

“So nice to know I’m with an expert,” Wallace muttered to Backup as he followed Logan into Veronica’s room. Raising an eyebrow was the only way to get his point across at the sight that met him. “What are you doing?”

“Checking for fingerprints,” Logan replied absently as he tilted his head to the side.

“With tape?”

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. “It works.”

“Sure it does.” Wallace’s tone couldn’t be described as anything other than skeptical. Logan smirked.

“Let me guess. You need proof.”

“Well, you know, it’d be nice to know that I didn’t ask an insane person for help.” He frowned. “Where did you get the packing tape from?”

“Maybe the question you should be asking is why does Veronica have packing tape in her room?” Logan replied as he cut a piece. He placed half the piece on a glass and pressed down, smoothing it out over the surface. He nodded at Wallace before pulling it off and holding it up. “Well, would you look at that? It worked.”

“Are you kidding me?” Wallace moved forward and stared at the fingerprints that could now be seen with the tape.

“Obviously you’ve never read _The Action Hero’s Handbook_ ,” Logan said. Wallace pulled back and stared at him.

“Never thought of you as the person who would.”

“Yeah, well, I am.” It was all Logan said as he held the tape up to the light. 

“So, why were you checking for fingerprints when we don’t have a way of finding out who they belong to?”

Logan paused. “Good point,” he muttered. Crumpling up the tape, he shrugged. “Just seemed like the thing to do.”

“Or we could just see what she has on her laptop,” Wallace suggested easily. Logan watched as Wallace sat at Veronica’s chair, turned on the laptop and then typed in the password. He raised an eyebrow.

“You have her password? Does she know this?”

Wallace glanced over and decided then and there that raising an eyebrow was an expression he was going to have to start using. “No. And I’d like to keep it that way since she’ll then want to know how I got the password in the first place. To answer that question you’re dying to ask, no I’m not telling you either. Got to protect my sources.”

Logan snorted. “Right. Sure thing.”

Wallace ignored him as he clicked on a file. Logan shrugged and turned back to study the rest of the room. He’d seen it before over the summer but he was curious on whether or not she’d changed anything.

There were still pictures scattered all over the place, pictures of Veronica and her dad, Veronica and Wallace, Veronica and Lilly. There were pictures of their group from before Lilly had died and Logan paused at those for a few moments. He stared at the way Duncan had his arms wrapped around Veronica and the way his arm was slung over Lilly’s shoulders. The bright smiles on their faces stabbed at him as he remembered the way things had been.

Then he shoved the feeling aside, shaking his head. He and Lilly had been at each other’s throats almost as often as they hung out or ended up in bed. Things hadn’t been better then, they’d been different. As ironic as it was, they’d been innocent back then. He liked things the way they were now.

Or he’d like them better if he and Veronica hadn’t broken up a few months ago but he supposed things could be worse. She could have gone back to Duncan.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Wallace clapping his hands and letting out a shout.

“Damn, I’m good! I found where she was going. Come on,” he said.

~*~*~

Logan glanced around and frowned. “You really think that Veronica’s here?” he asked.

Wallace nodded. “It’s what her files said.”

“Then where’s her car?”

“Do I look like her personal assistant? I don’t know where she parks her car when she’s working on a case.”

Logan turned and looked at him. “Personal assistant?” he asked, scoffing. “I’d say you’re more the wacky sidekick. The one who usually has to cover it up when the other person screws something up.”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a compliment,” Wallace said. He shrugged. “But I’ll let it slide for now.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “How gracious of you.”

“I’m a gracious kind of guy,” Wallace replied as they walked up to the gate to find it unlocked. He shot Logan an look that said he was itching to say ‘I told you so.’ He pushed it open, walking ahead of Logan and glancing around.

“Well. This was successful,” Logan deadpanned as they looked around the various storage rooms. He let out a sound of frustration. “What the hell would Veronica be doing here at a storage place anyway?”

“And again, do I look like her personal assistant?” Wallace asked. “Besides, it’s not just any storage place. These are actual storage rooms.”

“That clears it all up. Really. I see why she’d be here now.”

“Do you always have an answer for everything?”

“Yeah, actually, I do. But if the day comes when I’m left with no witty remark, I’ll let you know so you can mark your calendar.”

Wallace ignored the remark and continued with his explanation. “As I was going to say, these are storage rooms. As in, not some measly rectangle shaped space but something the size of an actual room. The doors have to be opened with a computer code. Seems pretty high-tech for storage, right? Which is why I’m thinking Veronica’s around here somewhere.” He paused. “Probably doing something that’s close to being illegal.”

“How shocking.”

Wallace let out a sigh. “Let’s just look around, okay? See if Veronica’s here and then if she’s not, then we leave.”

“Do women fall at your feet when you take charge? Just wondering,” Logan said when Wallace stopped to narrow his eyes at him.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me how you manage to get women to fall for you when you act like an ass.”

“It’s the ankle bracelet. Girls can’t resist.”

There was an uncomfortable silence before Wallace nodded. “Figures. After all, it can’t be your personality,” he said with a bit of a grin. Logan smirked.

“You forget that I’m pretty.”

Wallace snorted. “Sure you are, man.” He didn’t wait for an answer, just turned and began walking down one of the aisles. Logan let out a bit of a laugh and began to follow.

~*~*~

“Hey, I found something,” Wallace called. Logan turned and began heading towards the sound of Wallace’s voice.

“Don’t know why I even came,” he replied as he rounded the corner and spotted Wallace standing near an open storage room. “You seem to be happy in your role of the Hardy Boy.”

“It’s the Hardy Boys, as in more than one. Brush up on your literature, man.”

“Yes, because that’s at the top of my list of things to do.”

“Maybe it should be.”

Logan frowned. “And that means what exactly?”

Wallace shook his head. “Nothing. You going to go in or what?”

“Why do I have to go in first?”

“I found the open door which means you go through it first.” Wallace gestured towards the door as if that would get Logan through faster.

“Your logic makes no sense, you know that?” Logan asked, even as he moved forward to walk through the door. He had barely passed the threshold when he felt a rough shove from the back, causing him to stumble further into the room. He caught himself and straightened. “What the hell was that?” he demanded, spinning around. His eyes widened when he saw the door about to close and he quickly moved back to shove it open again.

“Sorry, can’t let you out,” Wallace said, shoving the door closed as hard as he could before Logan could get any closer.

Logan stared at the door and then reached for his cell phone. He frowned when he met empty space and then he glared at the door.

“You klepto, how the hell did you manage to take my phone?” he called. There was silence on the other end and for a moment, Logan thought Wallace had left.

“You don’t become best friends with Veronica Mars without learning a thing or two,” he finally replied. Logan swore softly. 

“You have to let me out sometime. There’s no light in here. And the damn room is made of concrete.”

“Hey, I made sure to put you in one that had a small window for light.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “How kind of you,” he snapped.

“There’s a table and chairs in there too. It’s not like you got nothing.”

“Except boredom,” Logan muttered. He raised his voice. “When the hell are you opening that door?” 

There was no answer. Logan waited a few more minutes and then tried again. Nothing.

“Shit.”

~*~*~

“What’s up, Wallace?” Veronica asked as she answered her phone.

“I got a bit of a problem and I was hoping you could take a bit of break from that case you’re working on.”

“Okay, spill.”

“What would you say if I told you I was locked in a storage room and needed you to come get me out?”

Veronica frowned, sure she had heard wrong. “You’re locked where?”

“A storage room.”

“And just how did you manage that?” she asked.

“I’m doing a favor for a friend,” he replied. She let out a mock gasp.

“A favor for a friend? Why, Wallace Fennel, are you cheating on me?”

Wallace laughed. “Veronica,” he said. “Come on. You know you’re my favorite person to do favors for. Now, will you be a pal and come get me out?”

“You have to say it first.”

Wallace groaned. “You know I hate saying that.”

“Yes, I do. But the power’s in my hands now, Fennel, so say it.”

“Fine. You’re a total BFF. Now will you get over here?”

Veronica grinned. “Of course, I will. Do you think I’d leave you there?” she teased.

“If I got you angry enough? Maybe.”

“Hey!”

He laughed again. “You know I’m teasing you. Oh, Veronica? Unless you’re good at hacking through the system, you’re going to need someone who’s good with computers.”

“Why can’t you give me the code to get in?” Veronica asked as she picked up her keys from the table at the diner she was in.

“I lost it.”

Veronica sighed. “Wallace, what would you do without me and my connections?”

“Have a much duller life,” he said. She laughed.

“Okay, I’ll call up Mac and see if she can come with me and help. There’s just one problem.”

“What kind of problem?” he asked, sounding a bit nervous. She grinned.

“You still haven’t told me where you are.”

~*~*~

“Thanks for coming with me, Mac,” Veronica said. Mac grinned as she adjusted her grip on her laptop.

“Believe me, Veronica. It’s not a problem,” Mac assured her. 

“So, remind me why couldn’t you just use the computer here to break into the system and find the code?”

“First, that requires actual breaking and entering. And besides, I’ve got this new program that allows my laptop to communicate with their system without having to be on the main computer. This is the perfect time to test it out,” Mac explained. Veronica nodded as they turned once more. Veronica began looking towards the top. 

“Okay, Wallace said it was E-22. Should be down this way,” Veronica said, pointing. Mac nodded and followed her. She fought back a laugh at the thought that she could have told Veronica exactly where E-22 was, especially since the place belonged to a friend of her dad’s.

They were silent as they continued further down the aisle and then stopped at the very end.

“Found it. Your turn.” Veronica stepped back and gestured towards the door.

“You’re not going to warn Wallace we’re here?” 

Veronica shook her head. “Nope. It’ll be a pleasant surprise.”

Mac looked down at her laptop to hide her smirk as she began to hit a few keys. “I’m sure it will be,” she muttered. There was silence between the two as Mac continued to work. It was less than ten minutes before she let out a cry of triumph. “Done!” She stood and walked over to the door, beginning to pull it open. “Why don’t you get Wallace while I make sure the door doesn’t close on both of you this time?”

Veronica raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Probably best. I wouldn’t want to be stuck in there. Wallace must be bored out of his skull.” As Mac pulled the door open wide enough, Veronica stepped up to the threshold. Mac snapped her fingers and Wallace came around the corner with a grin as they both reached out and shoved her forward. Veronica fell forward and heard the distinct thud and skid of her cell phone falling out of her pocket and sliding on the ground. “Mac, what was that about?” she asked, pushing herself up. She froze at the sight of Logan, who looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

“Veronica.”

Veronica stared at him for a moment and then blinked as she heard the door snap shut. She whirled around and stared at the closed door, not quite believing what had just happened. But the longer she stared, the more she realized that Mac wasn’t opening the door and she’d been set up.

To be locked in a room with Logan Echolls.

“Damn,” she breathed. Logan didn’t answer and she frowned as something occurred to her. She turned around. “You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you Logan?” she demanded. “Because I swear if I’m locked in here because you arranged it somehow-“

Logan snorted as he moved to the light and held up his watch. “Well, I see you haven’t lost your touch. Less than two minutes to accuse me of being behind this. Should I be flattered?”

“Logan-“

“No, really. Just because your friend Wally came to me and told me you’d been missing for a few days and I actually agreed to help him find you and he was the one who brought me here and locked me in this room doesn’t mean I’m one of the victims or whatever. Clearly, I was behind this all along. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was worried about you or anything,” he snapped, cutting her off. Veronica closed her mouth with an audible click.

Veronica sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Logan. He was angry, that much was obvious. But looking at him, she could see that she’d hurt him as well.

“Logan, I’m sorry,” she said. He turned and gave her a bitter smile.

“I don’t see why. I should be used to it by now, right?” he asked. Veronica bit her lip briefly.

“Why?” She sounded like she really wanted to know when she asked and Logan laughed, the sound bitter.

“Are you kidding me, Veronica?” He turned towards her. “You accuse me of being involved with every little conspiracy every chance you get. And you wonder why I should just be used to accusations by now?” 

“I don’t always suspect you of everything,” she protested. He shook his head.

“Then you must be remembering a different year then me. And since yours sounds like a grand old time, you want to trade?”

Veronica didn’t say anything for a few moments, only stared at him before shaking her head. “No. Because you’re wrong.”

“Hm, now where have I heard this before?”

“You are. I’ve never believed that you killed Felix.”

“Congratulations. You’ve just qualified for sainthood,” he said dryly. Veronica shook her head.

“Forget it. Clearly this is a pointless conversation.” She turned and crouched down, moving every so often to the right. Logan watched her do this for a few minutes before speaking.

“What are you doing?”

“The macarena.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Witty.”

“It’s one of my better qualities. That and my stubborn determination, according to Ms. James.” Veronica let out a sound of frustration. 

“Oh dear. Is there a problem?” Logan asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You mean besides the fact that it’s so dark that I can’t find my cell phone? No, everything’s perfect. I’m locked in here with my ex, who happens to hate me, my dad’s out of town so even if I find my phone I can’t call him, and if I find it, I’m instead going to use it to call Wallace and yell at him until he gets me out of here.” Veronica sat back and continued, not noticing the shocked expression on Logan’s face. “BFF be damned. I’ll threaten to sic Weevil on him. If I ask nicely enough and explain why, I’m thinking Weevil might be up for it.”

“You think I hate you?”

Veronica turned to look at him, a frown on her face. “Don’t you?” she asked.

Logan laughed. “Jesus, Veronica. How the hell are you up for valedictorian?” he replied. He shook his head. “Hate you? I don’t hate you. I’m pissed off at you, yes. Hurt? Sure, let’s add that to the list. But hating you is nowhere on my agenda.” He paused. “Though dating a new girl and rubbing it in your face was and may still be. I’m not sure about that one yet.”

Despite herself, Veronica couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped out at that remark.

“Good to know,” she said. She hesitated as if there was something else but when she didn’t say anything else, Logan sighed.

“Are you going to sit on the floor the whole time?” he asked. “Because it’s looking like it could be awhile.”

Veronica shook her head, standing up and brushing herself off as she walked over and hopped up onto the table, swinging her legs. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they each stared hard at the door as if that would cause it to magically open.

She felt it when Logan’s gaze moved to her and she fought back a shiver. There was no way she was going to let him know what that alone could do to her.

She tensed when Logan stood, moving in front of her, his gaze intense as he met her eyes. She sucked in a breath and started to look away when he touched her cheek.

“What are you doing?” she asked. He gave her a small smile.

“Proving that I don’t hate you,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers before she could respond. His mouth cruised up and over her cheek to her temple before moving back down to nibble at her ear. A small breath escaped her at the sensation and she reached out to smooth her hands over his stomach.

His own hands were busy sliding her jacket down her arms, letting it fall on the table behind her. He made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. He moved his lips down to nibble along her jaw before going lower to her neck. 

Veronica tilted her head back, rolling her shoulders to help shrug the shirt off, a small moan escaping her at the feel of his hands sliding up her back. It took him a couple tries but he managed to unclasp her bra, pulling it away and letting it fall to the floor.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Veronica?” he asked as he moved down. She didn’t answer, just closed her eyes when she felt him close his mouth over her breast. His tongue swiped over one nipple once, twice and then he bit down gently causing Veronica to cry out. Her hands moved to Logan’s hair as if to hold him in place. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look up at her, his eyes dark. “I’m going to start by taking your clothes off. Piece by piece.”

Even as he spoke, his hands were sliding down her legs to tug at her shoes. He didn’t bother to untie them, just pulled at them so that they slid off. Smirking, he pulled her socks off as well, dropping them by her shoes. He ran a finger across the bottom of her foot causing her to jerk and he grinned as he straightened. He trailed a finger along her waistband, stopping at the button of her jeans. Veronica let out a breath when she felt him opening the button and sliding the zipper down.

“Lift your hips,” he told her. She leaned back, supporting herself on her arms and lifted her hips so that he could pull her jeans and underwear off. Logan stopped and stared at the sight before him, trying to gain some control. He lifted his eyes to Veronica’s. “Do you know what I’m going to do now?” She shook her head.

“What?”

“I’m going to taste you.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead in a chaste move that contrasted with the way his fingers skimmed down the side of her breast. “From top to bottom.”

She shivered as he pulled her closer, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before soothing the mark with his tongue. Her breath began to come faster as he moved lower and swirled his tongue over the breast he’d ignored before. Vaguely, Veronica realized that he hadn’t removed his own clothes yet and she pushed him back.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” she told him off his expression. She reached out and shoved his jacket down his shoulders. When Logan gave her a bemused look, Veronica raised an eyebrow. “I am not going to be the only one naked here. Now take off your shirt,” she said, even as she slid her hands up and under his shirt, pushing it up as she smoothed her hands over his chest. He grinned and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side before leaning forward. The kiss he gave her started out slow before it escalated so that it felt like they were trying to devour each other through their mouths.

Finally, Logan pulled away saying something about needing to breath and then he was moving lower, bypassing her chest and moving down, over her stomach. “Scoot forward,” he muttered, already pulling her forward. Veronica would have said something if all the thoughts in her head hadn’t evaporated at the feel of his lips against her inner thigh.

Another moan escaped her when she felt his tongue push into her and she opened her legs more as he began to thrust it in and out of her. She shifted, trying to get closer, to feel more and groaned in frustration when Logan’s hands came up to hold her hips still.

“Bastard,” she breathed. She felt him chuckle against her and her hips jerked in his grip at the sensation it caused. He moved back, straightening and leaning forward to once again bring her mouth to his. Veronica cried out when he slipped his fingers in her and he groaned against her mouth at the feel of her. He circled his thumb against her clit and she pressed forward, hoping to increase the friction. “Inside,” she demanded. “I want you inside me.”

His breath began to come faster as he felt her beginning to flutter around his fingers. “No protection,” he reminded her on a breath. He began to move his fingers faster and her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders and gripped there.

She couldn’t say anything in that next moment because suddenly he was pressing against her clit, her back was arching as he drove her over the edge using his fingers. Slowly, she began to relax and when her breathing had steadied a bit, she began to undo the button to his jeans.

“Veronica-“

“I’ve been on the pill since last year,” she interrupted, sliding her hand inside his boxers to feel him. He groaned and thrust into her hand, giving her a look of pure frustration when she pulled away.

“I want you inside me,” she repeated. He nodded, kicking off his shoes and pushing both his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them. Veronica held his gaze as he stepped forward and took hold of her hips, pulling her towards him. His hands moved up so that he could twirl his fingers around her nipples until they pebbled and Veronica’s head was once again falling back, exposing her neck.

Logan pressed forward until the tip of him had entered her and waited until she looked at him again before he thrust forward, fully entering her. She gasped, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to stop herself from crying out.

“Fuck,” he said. He didn’t move at first, reveling in the wet heat that surrounded him.

“Not unless you move,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around his. He smirked and Veronica decided that it really wasn’t fair that that turned her on even more. Then she stopped thinking as he pulled back and thrust back into her.

He repeated the movement and placed his hands on either side of her to brace himself. Veronica tilted her head and Logan began placing open-mouthed kisses there, biting down every so often as if he wanted to mark her. His knees banged against the table with each thrust and he idly thought that he was going to have bruises there later but it was definitely worth it. He twisted his hips on the next thrust and Veronica cried out this time, unable to stop herself. He did it again and she tightened around him, trying to use her legs to pull him closer. 

He began to move faster, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he pressed against her, angling a bit differently.

Her orgasm ripped through her and she let out a shout as the world exploded. Vaguely she felt him tensing against her and then he fell over the edge after her, saying nothing but her name.

They didn’t move, their faces pressed against the other’s neck as they tried to catch their breath.

“I don’t think I can stand much longer,” Logan admitted. Veronica let out a small laugh.

“There’s a chair to your left,” she muttered. Logan turned his head enough to see where it was and was relieved to see that it was fairly close. 

“Not sure I can carry you.”

“You better because I’m not moving my arms or legs,” she said against his shoulder. “That requires movement.”

Logan laughed as he stepped back and over to the chair, gripping Veronica to be sure he didn’t drop her. It wouldn’t be the way to continue this. He pushed at the chair with his foot and gratefully began to sink into it, pausing only long enough to shove Veronica’s legs to the side so he could avoid sitting on them.

“Well, at least these were useful somehow.”

Veronica turned her head and her eyebrows drew together as she stared down at Logan’s feet. “You’re still wearing your socks.”

Logan tilted his head to the side, following her gaze. “At least my feet are warm,” he replied. Veronica laughed as she lifted her head to look at him, just as the door began to open.

“Hey, we heard shouting. Is everything-oh! Sorry,” Mac exclaimed, her eyes widening. Wallace slapped a hand over his face.

“Aw, damn, I think I’m blind,” he said, turning around. Logan turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you mind?” he asked. Veronica just continued to stare at the door, eyes wide. Mac glanced at her and began to close the door, glancing at Wallace.

“Hey, at least they found a use for the table, right?” she was saying as the door closed behind them. Veronica glanced back at Logan, a snort of laughter escaping her. 

“You should have seen Wallace’s face,” Veronica gasped as she began giggling. Logan grinned.

“Serves them right. Maybe next time they’ll remember to knock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: February 14, 2006
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
